Cables are often used as tensioning members to support and/or stabilize a great variety of structures. Cables are especially used in conjunction with such structures in situations where long distances are spanned to provide the support and/or stabilization. Such situations often involve great heights or depths, which make installation, inspection, and removal of the cables installed in such situations difficult and even hazardous in many cases. For example, cables that are used to anchor floating structures often extend for thousands of feet and reach depths of over a hundred fathoms (over 600 feet). At such depths and distances, it is impractical to use human divers. In place of using human divers, submarines and/or robotic submersibles can be used to perform inspections of submerged cables. Using the submarines and/or robotic submersibles often incurs large costs when transporting and operating such equipment.